A mugglething
by Daisyflower
Summary: One Shot!Hermione is having doubts about being a Muggleborn. Plz Read and Review


* * *

**A Muggle-Thing

* * *

**Hermione was standing in her kitchen, elbow deep in turkey and cranberry sauce on the stove. Her friend walked in and shook her head, 

"And why may I ask are you spenting six hours making Christmas dinner when you magically do it six seconds?"

"Well, I guess it's a muggle-thing..., and were having like 8 people over for dinner tonight." Hermione said sadly_. Why am I doing this? I've insisted on making Christmas dinner the muggle way for five years now, why don't I just let it go, _she thought.

"um...sure" answered her friend, nervously.

* * *

"So I hear you and Alex have been dating for a while now?" asked her roomates friend, Jerry, while he shoved more potatoes on his plate. 

"Um, two years three months, right 'Mione?" answered a man sitting to Hermione's right.

"Yup, we met at a friend's party, love at first sight, like Romeo and Juliette" Hermione said happily, but the smile slid from her face as she saw the look of confustion on her friends face's, and quickly added, "Sorry, Shakespere, it's a muggle-thing" Hermione bushed then began being very interested in her salad. She then heard Alex and Jerry start talking about the Ministry, and wished that dinner was over and everyone was out of her flat.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a restaurant with her friend Alice a few days laters, suddenly two hands covered her eyes, and she was calm b 

y the famillar voice of Alex. "Guess Who!"

"Colonel Mustard in the Study with a Candle Stick" Hermione laughed back.

"Huh?" both Alex and Alice said at the same time. Hermione then slumped in her chair and muttered, "Oh ya, it's just...nothing"

* * *

Hermione found herself on a park bench, she very very confused._ I miss the muggle world so much, I wish I could just flot away and live a muggle life_, she thought. _No you don't,_ said another voice in her head, _your just sad right now, just suck it up_. _No,_ the other voice said firmly, _no one understands you in this world, your muggle-born, you have to much muggle into to ignore it._ _But you're a witch, and a witch is a witch is a witch,_ screamed the other voice, _and you went to school and everyth-_

Hermiones thoughts were interupted by a voice behind her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione whirled around her eyes met with a joyful red haired witch. "Molly" She called, and Molly embraced her in a boned crushing hug.

"How has life been treating you?" asked Molly.

"Good, Good, got a job at the Ministry, Don't really talk to many Hogwarts friends anymore." Hermione paused, then put a little smile on her face,"I have a great boyfriend, hope he'll purpose soon"

"Oh I'm happy for you!" and Mrs.Weasley hugged Hermione again. But her face then turned serious, "Then why are you alone on a park bench, in tears?"

"um..." Hermione paused and reach to touch her face. She was in tears and not from Mrs.Weasley hugs, "Oh, nothing"

"Nothing doesn't shed tears."

"Well I was just thinking about being muggle born." Hermione confessed

"And how come that brought you too tears?"

" I just am feeling out of place."

"I'm not muggle-born, so I can't say much about how you feel," Molly paused for a second, "But I know you're the best witch I know, and a great witch has no reason for feeling out of place."

"I guess," said Hermione with a slight smile, "But that was all fine and dandy in school but this is the real world, the real wizarding world. I don't know most things that come second-nature to a witch from a magical family. I don't know all the games, and simple spells to get housework done."

"And what does that matter?" Asked Mrs. Weasley shocked, "So you spend 10 extra mintues cleaning the bathroom, and your boyfriend, if it bothers him, he can teach you."

"But that's not all," Hermione told Molly, "Sometime I go rambbling on about stuff, and people don't know what I'm talking about because muggle stuff, and I just feel like everyone is staring at me, and I'm a complete dork!"

"But that's part of you," Molly said matter-a-factly. "Your boyfriend has heard one of these rambbles, has he not? And he didn't leave you saying your to muggle did he?"

"No he didn't," a smile returning to Hermione face, "If you have no where to go, I'd like it if we could catch up more, perhap I could make a snack in my flat"

"Sure" smiled Molly, giving Hermione another hug, "And maybe I could teach you a housework spell or two."

"Well, when I first agreed to go to Hogwarts, I felt special. Like I was chosen too be part of a serect club. At Hogwarts no knew magic, and I was top of my class, so I felt ok. After Hogwarts I stayed in close contact with my parents spent holidays with them, because the wizarding world was scary for me. But soon instead of being scared I became curious, and I lost contact with my parents. My parents died no too long ago, and since then I've been feeling out of place.


End file.
